Only Forever
by Outcasted Shadow
Summary: ...She lowered her eyes to the floor. "How long will you be here this time Heero?" Indigo Blue met Sea Green. "Only forever...not long at all..." R+R
1. Chapter 1

***************************  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, its characters, blablablablablabla.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Please gimme words of encouragement by reviewing! Anything's fine, please gimme some tips on how to make the story better if you'd like to! No flames please. Remember, I live for reviews. (And presents) **Story Edited  
  
***************************  
  
"Only Forever, Not Long at all" - David Bowie  
  
***************************  
  
September 23rd, 1965  
  
The leaves rustled on the sidewalk where he'd stepped only seconds before. Dark hair framed a serious face accented by steady blue eyes which hid all emotions but one. Regret. Unsmiling, he turned a corner and crossed the street into the reckless traffic.  
  
Time had passed since he had last seen her. Those laughing blue-green eyes and winning smile. Since he had last touched her. The smooth ivory skin and the long honey blond hair that flowed through his fingers like water on delicate silk. Relena.  
  
Once, she would have been there across the street, waiting for him. If he said something mean to push her away, as was his habit, she would have tossed her head and given him that stare of hers he hadn't known he'd needed. He'd loved her so much, too much. The deep sweet feeling had scared him, frightened him till he felt he couldn't live without her. And so, he had left without a word, disappearing into Space to forget about her, everything about her. He hardly ever failed anything, none the less ever did. But he failed this time, utterly. He couldn't forget her. He'd see women smile and tilt her head the way Relena would, and fall in love with that woman. But those relationships were always short-lived. His mouth set into a grim line as he remembered. They'd liked him for his looks, his money. But they'd never liked him. Not that he cared. But it hurt to know that he'd made a painful mistake in life, one he might not be able to mend. He'd broken the heart of the gentle girl he'd once known. He'd left and hadn't cared. And now he was back to make everything right again. He'd make sure of it. Heero Yuy had limited failures. Winning Relena again would not be one of them.  
  
Groaning inwardly, Relena sat up in bed with light shadows under her eyes. Sighing dreamily, Relena rubbed one knuckled hand over her eyes. Dillon was coming over to pick her up today. A delightful man thought Relena as she got up. Not to mention attractive. Whistling to herself, Relena shivered from the loss of warmth of her blankets. A tiny smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she thought of Dillon and his warm chocolate brown eyes and dimpled smile. Sleepily she opened her window to the smell of morning dewdrops on the grass. Somehow, her vision of Dillon morphed into a man with a messy mane of dark brown hair and shocking blue eyes.  
  
"Not again. . ." murmured Relena, her nose wrinkling.  
  
What was it about him? My God, he'd left her more than five years ago and still she thought of him. Was she really that obsessed? Scowling at the thought, Relena headed to the bathroom. Sure, she'd loved him more than a lot five years ago, but she'd moved on.hadn't she? She was still ashamed of the way she'd been after he'd left. Wandering around like a zombie and continuously crying. Well, she wasn't going to cry anymore over him. He was the past. Her future was waiting. On her way to wash her face, Relena convinced herself that she didn't love him anymore.  
  
Heero looked motionlessly at the house in front of him. Huge windows matched the hard gray stones perfectly. The porch was dimly lit with morning candles, flickering small shadows at the dark corners. It was a house fit for a Princess. And she was one. He'd always considered her one, even Duo. Smirking, he trotted up the steps.  
  
Quietly he knocked on the door, knowing by instinct that she would answer it. He proved to be right for the thundering sounds of footsteps erupted from inside the house and a figure recklessly flung the door open with a careless smile.  
  
"Hey Dillon, I'm just about rea-" Relena's amused voice stopped instantly as she stared into eyes of her past. He was here. He was back.  
  
For a second, just one, Heero thought he felt saw the love again. But then it was gone. Cold eyes now stared at him, unfamiliar and foreign.  
  
Relena felt her knees wobble and she forced her lips into a polite smile. Her voice was calm and clear as she had willed herself, but her heartbeat raced.  
  
"Why, it's nice to see you again Heero. After all these years." Smugly satisfied at the steadiness in her voice, Relena nimbly locked the door and strode past him. Tossing her head, she looked back at him when she was certain her feelings were in check.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't fill you in on the latest news here since I'm busy at the moment. Maybe another time." Pleased with her ending words, she whirled around only to feel his hand pressing into her shoulder. Sucking in her breath, she could feel his breath brush against her cheek.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to let you just walk out of here?"  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, Relena turned to face him head on.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. And I would very much appreciate it if you let me go this instant."  
  
Tumbling along the edge of control, Heero narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar coldness in her blue-green eyes. "Oh? Are you sure you want me to let you go?" Dangerously, he lowered his head so that it leveled with hers. How many times had he dreamed of her face, her smile that was just for him? However many times he told himself that he was in control, he couldn't stand the way she looked at him now, her eyes full of cold indifference.  
  
Relena felt the first streaks of panic run through her, and her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't bear this much longer. Not when he was less than a centimeter away, not when she could still taste him, warm and sweet on her lips. Five years. Five years he had left her without a word, a touch, a message. Nothing. Although she knew it was a risk, that it could become a mistake, she let herself remember.  
  
January 2nd, 1958  
  
Frowning, Relena impatiently brushed away a lost strand of golden brown hair from her face and stared at the document in front of her. Should she sign it? Should she not? Frustrated, she scowled. Maybe she did need to take a break. Her brain felt as if it could explode! And if she found one white hair from stress hanging from her head, she'd swear she'd never help Milliardo with his papers again. Grimly, she got up and snatched the cup of coffee from the counter and took one deep gulp. The coffee blend was smooth and hot, sliding down her throat and keeping her alert and awake. Scornfully, she reluctantly picked up the document and re-read a couple hundred thousand times. Her mind was totally blank. She could feel the pen in her hand wobble slightly. Cursing, she slipped the document back in one of her brother's file cabinets and strode out the door of her office.  
  
At eighteen years of age, Relena was, like all the other teens, feeling restless and moody. Long locks of dark blond hair framed a smooth delicate face. Her eyes were clear and determined, a deep blue which mirrored the blue of the ocean. Long slender hands grasped the handle of the door and pulled it closed.  
  
Annoyed, Relena strode past a staring secretary whom had just arrived to clear up the main office. Her mouth set in a grim line, she braced herself and stormed into her brother's office, her long blond hair swirling around her face. ( Ever since she had handed over the position of Vice Foreign Minister to her long-lost brother, she had allowed her short clipped bangs to grow as long as the rest of her hair, and was allowed the freedom of wearing anything other than dress clothes during work periods for her allowance. )  
  
"Milliardo." Relena's raging blue eyes now softened at the sight of her brother, sprawled on top of work papers as dark shadows showed underneath his eyes. Guilt fled over her as she thought of her temper tantrum over one contract. Quietly, Relena closed the door behind her to leave her brother to his dreams.  
  
Silently, her angry mood gone, she picked up a cup of hot chocolate lying by the kitchen and walked over to the huge glassy window that showed her what the world was like outside Peacecraft Mansion. Somewhere out there, Relena mused, was Heero. How she missed him. A tear of liquid crystal slid down her cheek and raced to meet the rough gray carpet. But her head came up and her eyes were dry. That would be the last tear shed by her for Heero Yuy.  
  
***************************  
  
Lethally, almost dangerously, a young man stepped out from the reckless traffic and walked inside a run down pub house. Sitting down on a pale leather chair, he waited for somebody to come over and give him a drink.  
  
A pearl smooth arm slid up his back and surrounded his neck. Behind him, a young blond woman dressed dangerously in poppy red whispered, almost hissed in his ear.  
  
Patricia Knowles always knew what she wanted. The moment he'd stepped inside, she'd known she'd wanted him. And Patricia always got what she wanted.  
  
"Hey there handsome. The name's Patricia. Wanna buy me a drink?" Long blond eyelashes fluttered at him and the woman smiled.  
  
Experienced with these types of woman, he shook his head and turned to focus on the beer currently in front of him. But Patricia didn't give up easily.  
  
"Awww, don't be a party pooper. Just one?" Seducingly, she cautiously let her thigh brush his, telling him meaningfully what she wanted to do right now other than get a drink.  
  
The man turned to face her. "You don't know what you're doing."  
  
Shaking her head, Patricia removed her thigh and sat absently onto his lap. "Actually, I know exactly what I'm doing." Her voice teasing, she let her arms drop onto his neck.  
  
"The question is, do you?"  
  
At first he just stared. "I'm not that blind to not know what you're doing, and I'm not interested." Obviously annoyed, the man brushed her off and turned his back to her.  
  
Pouting, Patricia decided to give it one last try and pressed her lips to his, forcefully. Nobody rejected Patricia Knowles, and this man wouldn't be the first. Before she knew it, the man had her trapped under him on the floor and his fingers were tightening on her neck.  
  
Struggling in earnest, she gaped at him with glassy fear.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she managed to say.  
  
The man leaned his face forward, the planes of his cheek bones hard and angular. Dangerously attractive.  
  
"Heero Yuy. Gundam Pilot 01."  
  
And with that, he released her and strode out the door with Patricia staring at his back, wide-eyed and trembling. 


	2. Chapter 2

***************************  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, its characters, blablablablablabla.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Please gimme words of encouragement by reviewing! Anything's fine, please gimme some tips on how to make the story better if you'd like to! No flames please. Remember, I live for reviews. (And presents)  
  
***************************  
  
"Only Forever, Not Long at all" - David Bowie  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too. . ." - Selena  
  
***************************  
  
Only Forever - Chapter 2  
  
***************************  
  
After the Mariemaia Incident, January 23rd, 1958  
  
Her name was Tori McGregor. With her dark black hair framing her face, she carefully stepped onto the forbidden streets of the L1 Colony. Her eyes were a deep intense blue, the color that could make a man beg and a woman scream in envy. Long silky strands of raven black hair floated behind her as she walked, admiring everything that came to sight. Tori walked along the sidewalk, looking at objects that came in her line of vision and once in a while touching her fingers against the hard glass windows. An amused smile touched her lips as she casually glanced at the small screen TV in a merchandise shop.  
  
In the middle of the fuzzy black and white screen stood Relena Peacecraft, currently handing over her position as Vice Foreign Minister to her brother, Milliardo.  
  
With a slight smile, Tori turned away and walked on, grabbing onto her hat whenever necessary that people might still recognize her in her disguise. After all, who knew whom she might run into? Relena Peacecraft was taking her vacation. . .pretending to be someone else.  
  
Sweat dotted Heero's forehead as he aimed an accurate punch at his opponent. Step left, dodge right, punch left, step right. He repeated the phrase over and over again in his mind as he ducked an upper cut. Planning an assassination on a world-known enemy was one thing - boxing was another. Finally, his opponent fell to the ground, exhausted and bruised. The bell rang and it was all over. Carefully stepping out of the ring, Heero grabbed a towel and buried his face, closing his eyes and for a moment, just a moment, Relena's face appeared, smiling and giggling. Waving the image out of his head, Heero headed for the Change Rooms. That was his last match for the day. There was no need to speak to his instructor, he didn't need to. And Heero Yuy did nothing that wasn't necessary. . .including going back to the girl he loved.  
  
The place was huge and full of blinking bright lights. Masculine sweat clouded the air as Relena stepped into the gigantic tent. So this is what a boxing ring is. . .she thought as she stared at the rope ring in the middle of the tent. All around there were boxers skipping, punching bags, and instructors holding clipboards.  
  
Deciding that this wasn't a place where she should be, Relena walked backward from the curious stares and bumped heavily against a lean figure. Flushing, she turned around and murmured her sorries.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Her sentence was utterly cut off as she stared into a burning indigo blue. The eyes that had haunted her, even through dreams. The eyes of Heero Yuy.  
  
He had to admit it surprised him to see a girl in the Boxing Tent. Most of the time, girls came with their boyfriends, or a group coming to watch a match, never alone. She was slender and pretty, her cheeks flushed, her eyes blue fire, and her dark black hair shined. Thick dark eyelashes hid part of her eyes as she looked at the floor. She looked a lot like. . . . Shaking it off, Heero neatly side-stepped for her to pass. She strode past him, her movements brisk and eager. Heero continued on his way behind her when an intriguing scent flooded his senses. There was only one person he knew with that scent. Relena. Eyes narrowed, he pursued the dark-haired girl, determined to find out who she was.  
  
She felt so dizzy. Of all the people in the world she could've bumped into, why'd it have to be Heero? Half- cursing, she ran down the darkened alley in attempt to get away. She knew he was following behind her. She could feel him.  
  
"Now ain't you a pretty one?" A man stepped from inside the shadows of the alley, one gold tooth gleaming.  
  
Panic bubbled up inside her. "I'm sorry sir, I've got to go now." Keeping her eyes down to the ground she walked past him just to feel her arm be snatched by his grubby hands.  
  
"No need tuh be in a hurry Miss Pretty. Why dun't you stay awhile and have some fun with me?" One dirt-covered hand traveled up her leg.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I really have to go." Cautiously brushing his hand aside, she stepped nimbly past him. Before she knew it, could feel it, she was underneath him and his mouth ravished hers. Struggling, she managed to push him off in a burst of strength and make a run for the end of the alley.  
  
"Not so fast Lady." The man grabbed her by the waist and snatched her from leaving. His next words were cut off by a fist slamming into his side. Landing on the ground as the man released her, she turned to see Heero facing off the six-foot bulldozer.  
  
With quick accurate punches, the man was down within five seconds flat. Her hands still trembled as she watched and managed a quaky smile as Heero turned to glare at her. Nothing's changing.He's still rescuing me..He still cares. Thought Relena. Forgetting that she was disguised as someone else, she gave him a shaky hug. How she had longed to do this before. But he pushed her away.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes suspiciously cold.  
  
On the brink of tears, Relena felt her brain begin to function again.  
  
"Tori McGregor. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
***************************  
  
Writer's Note: To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

***************************  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, its characters, blablablablablabla.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Please gimme words of encouragement by reviewing! Anything's fine, please gimme some tips on how to make the story better if you'd like to! No flames please. Remember, I live for reviews. (And presents) Sorry for the LONG wait on this chapter, I had a lot of tests and was quite busy. . .  
  
***************************  
  
"Love has no boundaries. . . "  
  
"Only fools believe that there is no life after death, and that there is no death after life."  
  
***************************  
  
Only Forever - Chapter 3  
  
***************************  
  
After the Mariemaia Incident, January 23rd, 1958  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
Relena's eyes snapped up to meet Heero's at the blunt question. Inside her head, the wheels turned and sputtered to life.  
  
"I'm a runaway." At least half of it was true as her eyes darted cautiously to the ground. Could he tell she was lying? Relena bit the inside of her lip to keep from rambling. Such times called for silence and no more.  
  
She was hiding something. She was also a liar. He could tell by the flicker of her lashes and the nervous looks she tried to hide. This girl was a challenge. Heero Yuy never turned down a challenge.  
  
"I know of a place you could stay. Come with me." Leaving her to ponder this, he walked off towards the end of the alley.  
  
She'd never been so puzzled over anything in her life. When did the Heero Yuy she knew offer something graciously? Flopping down on the hard crickety bed, Relena closed her eyes in silent prayer. He'd lent her a place to stay. A place in his home. Opening her eyes again, Relena focused on her surroundings. The house wasn't large, with wooden floors and simple walls. Although she felt somewhat awful to be lying to him, it wouldn't do to tell him who she really was. He'd just send her back. No, Heero wouldn't understand. Grabbing a towel from the closet, Relena started for the bathroom.  
  
Heero scowled at the humming screen of his laptop as the words appeared in big bold black. No data found. There was no data on a person called Tori McGregor. There wasn't even such a person. What could she be hiding? This girl was strange. He'd have to be careful. On the verge of another frown, Heero swung the door open just to see a figure disappear in the bathroom and close the door. He heard the lock click with assurance. Eyeing the door, Heero made his way down to the kitchen and sent murderous glances at the empty coffee pot. Deciding there was nothing else to do, he sat tensely in a chair and waited for Tori to come down. He was right. A few minutes later, footsteps could be heard lightly across the kitchen tiles.  
  
Some people looked like children when they were asleep. Peaceful and relaxed. Not Heero. With a slight frown, Relena judged by the tenseness in his shoulders that he was far from relaxed. Her heart stopped beating the moment his eyes opened and that beautiful blue stared at her, well, glared mostly.  
  
"Um, hey. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here." Realizing she was still staring, Relena made a gargling noise in her throat and turned away to stare at a blank wall. "Hn."  
  
He hadn't known under all those street clothes was something so small and fragile. Her skin was flawless ivory, her eyes big, blue, and expressive. By the way her hands were flexing on the collar of her robe, she was nervous. Her hair, just so recently washed, gleamed dark raven under the dim flickering lights suspending on the ceiling. It took awhile for Heero to notice his hands had trailed their way out to touch her hair. That he had stepped closer so that a quick bolt of lust snaked its way up in his stomach. She was staring back at him now, her eyes full of emotion. . . and something else he couldn't dissect. What was it?  
  
"Heero. . . " Relena felt the longing coming back and following it, the love. She couldn't believe it. After all this time. She still loved him. Deeply, unconditionally. Did she want to? So much? While arguing with herself, Relena didn't notice the hand drop from her hair and the warmth sidle aside to nothing. Silent, Relena watched him struggle.  
  
It couldn't be. Not again. His breath came out raspy and short. Nobody - nobody had made him feel desire so much. So soon. He didn't even know her for Christ Sake! Shaking off the mood, his eyes frosted over and the vulnerability he'd felt before faded away like it was never there. She was staring at him. He knew it. Probably thought he had some mental problem or something. He'd never cared what people thought of him. Never cared until Relena. . . and now Tori. Glancing up, he froze at the sight of her eyes.  
  
They were big, brilliantly blue with unshed tears glassing over. He felt her reach out to him. Try to understand. As Relena had. He sent her a cold look to defend himself. With one blink, the glassy look in her eyes were gone replaced with nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"I think I'm going to go up now. Good-night Heero. Thank-you again." Familiar with the tradition of the japanese, Relena hesitated only a second. Bowing with a slightly cold detachment, she hurried up the stairs, unaware that Heero now watched her with puzzlement in his eyes.  
  
How could he? Relena felt like screaming in agony. After she'd mourned for him, longed for him, and moved on, he draws her in again. Knowing there was no one to blame of her own feelings than herself, Relena curled up in the bed covers and resisted weeping. She'd promised herself she wouldn't. Back then, if he'd touched her hair like that before, she'd have been bursting with joy. Now she felt pain. Because she knew the truth that she tried to blind from herself from the very start. She loved him. Always had. And always will.  
  
***************************  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

***************************  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, its characters, blablablablablabla.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Please gimme words of encouragement by reviewing! Anything's fine, please gimme some tips on how to make the story better if you'd like to! No flames please. Remember, I live for reviews. (And presents) Sorry for the LONG wait on this chapter, I had a lot of tests and was quite busy. . .  
  
***************************  
  
"I don't want to live--  
  
I want to love first,  
  
And live incidentally." - Zelda Fitzgerald  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost  
  
Than never to have loved at all. " - Alfred Lord Tennyson  
  
***************************  
  
Only Forever - Chapter 4  
  
***************************  
  
After the Mariemaia Incident, January 24th, 1958  
  
Out of habit, Relena groggily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Touching a hand to wrinkled hair, she winced. God knows how much weeping she'd done from yesterday. How odd it was to see Heero again, now of all times, when she was planning a vacation to try her best to let him go! She groaned. She'd never seen him for months since the Mariemaia incident. And why now? Sighing, Relena dragged a hand through her rumpled hair. Fate was cruel as always. She'd just have to live with it.  
  
She was awake. He'd known from the first moment that she'd opened her eyes. Instincts maybe? Bringing the cup of coffee to his lips, Heero stared out the window. The sky seemed dark and desperate. Something that mirrored him. Watching the transparent clouds drift over the dimming sun, Heero listened to the light tinkering of the doorbell ringing.  
  
Running downstairs, Relena plopped in front of the door. Should she open it? After all, Heero didn't seem to be making any move to anyway. Hesitantly glancing backwards, Relena's thoughts were confirmed by the small silent nod Heero gave. Curiosity burst. Who was the person going to be behind the door? Did Heero know whoever it was? Turning the knob, Relena came face to face with Trowa Barton.  
  
"Uh. . ." Speechless, Relena waited. Did he recognize her? Both men acknowledged each other in silence.  
  
"My name is Trowa." He studied her from glassy green eyes, half hidden behind a mane of chestnut hair.  
  
"Re. . .Tori!" Relena cringed at the slight confusion of her name. Uh oh, bad move.  
  
"Tori. Pretty." Trowa tilted his head and merely observed.  
  
Tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Heero silently watched the small talk going on between Tori and Trowa. A small discomforting feeling nagged at his heart. Jealousy? Heero Yuy doesn't feel such a petty emotion. Scowling, Heero stepped forward between the two. He didn't like the way Trowa was staring at Tori.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Trowa turned to face him, his face an emotionless mask.  
  
"Because I am."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Relena watched the two men string words at each other. Wasn't it possible for them to act friendlier to one another? Half-sighing, Relena obtained the role of a hostess.  
  
"Why don't you come inside to the kitchen Trowa? I'll fix you some coffee."  
  
Without waiting for his answer, Relena strode into the kitchen and flicked on the coffee machine. Opportunity available, Trowa took it and resumed his staring at Heero.  
  
"What?" He'd be damned if he flinched under Trowa's staring. Although he desperately wanted to do so now.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"I found her. A runaway. She's renting a room to stay until she moves out." Heero slid a hand through his thick dark hair, causing the reddish brown strands to appear more visible.  
  
"I'm surprised you actually believe that. Relena's disappeared you know." Trowa's words were quiet and firm, meant to cause one's heart to constrict and bleed. And Heero's did.  
  
"So? She's an adult Trowa, she can take care of herself." Forcefully, Heero put on a monotone. It took all he had not to rush to his laptop and search on the schedule flights at the airport.  
  
"That she may be, but she might be in danger this time. The Preventers can't find a trace of where she's gone, there's no note left behind to her family, nothing to start a lead. We need you over there."  
  
Heero could feel the hole Trowa's blistering green stare was burning into his back. But the shield around his heart held firm and unbreakable.  
  
"If I find her, I'll kill her." Even as he said these words, his own ears couldn't believe it. No, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Will you?" And with that, Trowa sidestepped past Heero and continued on his way to the kitchen, the delicious aroma of coffee greeting him.  
  
The words hurt. Even as she told herself not to believe them, they hurt. She could hear what they were saying. Heero and Trowa. What Trowa had silently asked. And what Heero had denied. Did he not have enough of a heart to even offer to look for where she actually was? Relena blinked back tears of resentment. No, Heero had a heart all right. The only thing was, she had never been a part of it.  
  
The footsteps behind her caused her to spin around, fumbling with the cups of coffee in her hands. Trowa looked on silently. As if he knew who she was. As if he had always known.  
  
"Your hands are trembling."  
  
"It's all right. It's nothing." Dammit, why couldn't she stop the shaking? Offering the cup of coffee to Trowa, Relena sat back and enjoyed her own.  
  
"So, Trowa, why are you here?" Relena raised an eyebrow. God, it was fun not to act so formal in front of others.  
  
"Business. Pleasure. Whatever you want to think." The dark bangs fell across his eyes again, the straight line of his nose and high sweeping cheekbones accenting the roguishly handsome face. His lips were curved up into a quirk of a grin, slow and sensual. Like butter. 'How poetic of me' Relena absently smiled at her description of him.  
  
"I'd like to think of nothing but the truth." The words caused her to incline her chin, stubbornness rearing its ugly head.  
  
This time he laughed. The sound seemed smooth and light, reminding her of whipped cream on whiskey. It made her itchy.  
  
"I'll leave you to your thinking then." He continued to study her, as if she were some museum artifact or what else. His steady green stares unnerved her to no end. She would not lose control. She would not lose control. She would not. . . oh, what the hell.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Relena meant for it to be asked in an icy no- nonsense tone but it seemed as if her voice betrayed her. The irritated tone showed clearly for all to see. Well, it wasn't her fault if she was in a bad mood. Trowa merely lifted a brow.  
  
"You. What else?"  
  
"Oh! You are impossible!" Throwing her hands up, Relena stalked to the sink to dump the contents off her coffee down the drain. Silently, Trowa walked over, standing close. Closer. So close, all Relena could see was green. It made her think how Heero's blue eyes seemed to stand out in contrast to Trowa's green. It you try to mix the two together, the colors would clash. Suddenly, Relena noticed all the small details in the room. The dust floating about, the stains on the windows.  
  
"Trowa. . ." She paused in mid-sentence when Trowa lowered a hand to take a handful of her hair. She watched as they slid between is fingers like black water on silk. He leaned closer so all Relena could smell of was man. His mouth lowered, breath mingling with hers. He was so close. Scenes from last night flashed before her eyes. Of Heero, and the unmistakable flash of desire in his eyes. There could be guilt and regret after this one kiss from Trowa, but, she was a single, healthy female. He was a single, healthy male. What problem would there be? After all, Heero didn't want her, thought Relena bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation." Relena jerked back, turning to find Heero standing by the doorway, hardly contained rage in his eyes. Could it be? Was Heero jealous? Relena could only wonder and stare as Heero strode briskly from the room.  
  
***************************  
  
To be Continued. . .  
  
*************************** 


End file.
